


Brine and Prejudice

by tinylilremus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pirates, Pride and Prejudice References, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylilremus/pseuds/tinylilremus
Summary: Jester Lavorre, who has grown up sheltered in the Lavish Chateau her whole life, has always dreamed of going out to find adventure. The last thing she's expecting is for adventure to find her in the form of a chance encounter with the infamous pirate captain, Caleb Widogast. And though her first impression of him is less than stellar, adventure has a way of challenging perspectives.A shameless Pirates of the Caribbean/Pride and Prejudice AU.





	Brine and Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy, so this is happening. 
> 
> A big thanks to the awesome lovelies on the Widojest Discord server who helped shape this idea. ♥

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Jester has never been one for straight lines. The ones in her sketchbook are always wavy and curvy. She hardly ever walks from point A to point B, preferring to dance or skip from one place to another (much to the chagrin of the people charged with keeping an eye on her). In her limited experience of the world – supplemented only slightly by the knowledge she’s gleaned from her tutors and the copious numbers of books she’s read – the world is full of straight lines, rigid and unbending. She refuses to be the cause of any more.

There is one straight line, however, that she could never harbour any ill feelings toward, and she feels vindicated in the knowledge that even this one, as straight as it looks, is technically curved too.

The horizon has always been a beautiful and elusive thing to Jester, no less now as she stares out at it from the balcony of her mother’s chambers. When she was younger, she would sit at her window watching the ships disappear below it, wondering if they knew they were falling over the edge to their doom and why they kept doing it if they did. As she got older and learned that the world is round and that technically if you started travelling in that direction as far as you could go, you’d eventually end up right where you started, it fuelled something new inside her: the desire to go to it, to go beyond it, to see how far she would have to go to get right back to where she was.

She really shouldn’t be out here. The patrons will be arriving soon and she’s not supposed to be seen, but it really is the most beautiful place in the Chateau and Jester’s favourite place to think.

Bringing up the idea of leaving the Chateau to her mother again that afternoon went about as well as it always does. Since the day she turned eighteen, it’s become a conversation they have every few months and the answer is always the same – _‘not yet’_.

Jester doesn’t understand it. As far as she’s concerned, she puts forward a brilliantly thought out argument.

“Nicodranas is so beautiful, Mom, and I love the Chateau, but there’s a whole world out there that I have to see. I don’t understand why it can’t be now.”

And the answer is always the same.

“You have grown up so safe and secure here, Jester. You don’t understand how dangerous the world is. I’m not saying that you’ll never get to see it but wait a while longer. Grow your patience and wisdom. The more you prepare yourself, the better equipped you will be.”

She’d gotten the same answer today, despite the fact that Jester had turned twenty the week before and felt therefore like she should be allowed a modicum more freedom. Part of her doesn’t know why she even bothered asking. By rights, she’s an adult and more than capable of making her own mind up. She should really just leave.

She would never do that to her mom, though. Not after the way her father left her.

A light breeze brushes Jester’s shoulders and she pulls her shawl tighter around her more to block out the sensation than the chill it brings. She leans forward on her elbows, allowing the scent of jasmine and lavender that the gentle gust brings to fill her head. She really shouldn’t be out here on the ocean-facing balcony and if she gets caught by the Landlord or Blud she knows she would be in a shit load of trouble. However, the sunset is so vibrant tonight that she just _had_ to get a closer look, and now that she’s here watching the sun sink ever closer to her beloved horizon, with the air as sweet as it is, she finds she can’t quite bring herself to care as much as she should.

The audience for her mother’s performance is starting to arrive. It always fascinates Jester how different it is each time. Though Jester spots the occasional woman amongst the crowd of people making their way to the front doors of the Lavish Chateau, it’s almost always mostly made up of men eager to catch a glimpse of the fabled Ruby of the Sea.

Jester is proud that her mother can attract crowds like this. She’s beautiful and so talented, and everything Jester thinks a woman should be. Though Jester’s first call has always been adventure, she finds herself sometimes wondering what it would be like, instead of being called “The Little Sapphire”, to be called something like “The Ocean’s Sapphire” – just to experience what it would be like to be seen the way her mom is seen.

Just to be seen at all really.

She sees a small but distinctive crowd of people in the distance making their way towards the Chateau. They walk close together and seem a little unsteady on their feet. _Sailors_ – Jester’s absolute favourite people to watch.

Their clothes are always so unique from ship to ship, some wearing the light, airy clothes of natives to the Menagerie Coast, others in Empire uniform, still others in far more exotic clothes from continents far away like Tal’Dorei and Marquet.

No two outfits on this particular crowd of sailors are the same, so Jester can tell that they aren’t naval soldiers. Their garments do, however, look very expensive. With a shudder, she decides that they’re either rich merchants or they’re pirates. The thought is almost too exciting to process. Jester’s absolute favourite stories are the ones about pirates. She can’t imagine anything more thrilling than living out on the open seas, and, having never been opposed to the odd bit of mischief, doesn’t see too much harm in stealing from some of those rich merchant types. Jester knows enough from her mother’s experiences that some of them deserve whatever misfortune comes to them and to be the one serving it, she imagines, would be really satisfying.

The band of maybe-pirates gets near enough for Jester to make out their features, and as they do, one man in particular catches her eye. Out of all of them, he is dressed the most strikingly in a dark blue coat and a large hat with an ostentatious feather. Though there’s a slight slump to his shoulders, there’s something sharp and present in his expression that seems to convey authority.

 _This must be the captain,_ Jester decides, sliding to the corner of the balcony for a better look.

The movement must catch his eye because the very next moment he’s halted in his tracks and is _looking right up at her_.

Jester’s heart somersaults and her stomach is twisting in knots knowing that she’s been seen by a patron, but she finds that she can’t look away. There’s a shock of orange hair beneath the large hat he’s wearing, almost the same colour as the sunset behind him, but she finds it’s his eyes that captivate her the most. They’re a piercing blue and though they seem to be full of as much surprise as Jester feels, there’s a steadiness to them that tells Jester she’s being measured up.

They stand looking at each other for what feels like ages until one of his crew members, who Jester initially thinks is a child but soon works out must be a halfling or something, nudges him in the ribs. The Captain begins walking again, but he watches Jester as he goes, craning his neck around until she’s out of view. Her heart is racing and though every sensation briefly leaves her body, it all comes crashing back a moment later as one resolute thought: she _has_ to be at the performance tonight.

She immediately dashes to her room to look for something to wear. She has fancier clothes – her mother has never denied her any luxury – but looking at them they suddenly all seem so young and childish. Up until now this hasn’t been a problem, there hasn’t been anyone to impress, but now there’s a devastatingly handsome pirate captain downstairs who _couldn’t stop looking at her_ and she has to know why. And more than that, she needs to know if it would happen again.

She dashes to her mother’s closet and eventually finds a deep blue velvet dress that doesn’t quite fit her the way it fits her mom, but she thinks makes her look pretty anyway. After carefully applying a small amount of eyeliner, just enough to make the violet of her eyes pop, she gets up to sneak downstairs, nearly tripping over the adventure bag that she’s had packed for the last few years. Disappointment surges up in her again briefly (she was so sure her mom was going to say she was finally ready to leave this time), but she pushes it to the back of her mind. That will be a battle for another day. Right now she has a potential pirate captain to investigate.

There’s just one problem: she’s not technically allowed to watch her mother perform. Not after a string of harmless incidents that Jester didn’t think was that big of a deal, but that didn’t sit well with the patrons. She decides, however, that if she walks with purpose and if she walks with poise, no one will question her. She’ll blend right in with the crowd. They’ll assume she’s just one of the patrons.

Jester almost makes it all the way down the stairs and into the lobby before she’s caught.

She’d forgotten about Blud.

“And where do you think you’re going?” his voice says sternly behind her.

_Dammit._

“To the performance lounge of course.”

“Uh-huh, I see. And tell me, Miss Jester, are you allowed in the performance lounge?”

“Not exactly,” says Jester, rolling her eyes. “But please, Blud, just one night I want to watch my mom sing. It’s been ages since the last time.”

“The last time was the time you snuck under the table and retied the Ambassador’s bootlaces around the table leg. The time before that was the frog in Lady Keviel’s water glass. Forgive me for having my misgivings about your motivations this time.”

 _“Blud,”_ Jester whines, “you don’t understand. I’m twenty years old now and I’ve lived my whole life in this tiny box. I just want one night where I don’t have to pretend to not exist. I mean, I’m old enough to be a patron. Don’t I look the part at least?”

It’s always been really easy to get her way with Blud. Even as she speaks, she can see the resolve start to evaporate from his eyes as his face fills with warmth and regret.

“You look beautiful, Miss Jester, and I completely understand. So here’s the thing – if the big chief catches you, I haven’t seen you tonight, alright?”

“Understood, Blud,” she says, giving the Minotaur a quick hug before striding away towards the performance lounge.

“Oh, one more thing, Little Miss,” he says and she turns to look at him. “No drawing dicks under the tables tonight either, please. Poor Tabitha had a terrible time getting them off the last time.”

“No promises.” She winks and Blud laughs.

Less than a minute later she’s seated at a table with a large group of patrons who, much to Jester’s delight, throw her appreciative glances every now and then. She’s enjoying it while it lasts because as soon as her mother starts singing, she knows every eye in the room will be drawn to her. She’s not complaining, it’s just a fact. Her mother has worked very hard for her reputation and she deserves every ounce of recognition she gets.

Besides, there’s only one person’s attention Jester cares about, though she doesn’t hold out much hope of it being there once the performance starts.

Things on that front are already not off to the best start. Much to her annoyance, though she deliberately walked right past him on her way to one of the half-empty tables, the handsome captain didn’t appear to notice her when she walked past. Slightly ticked off, she made sure to seat herself strategically so that she could chance glances at him whenever she dared and so that she was in full view of him, you know. Just in case.

When her mother begins singing it’s hauntingly nostalgic in a strange way. She’s always loved her mother’s voice and tonight’s first song, with its minor chords and bittersweet lyrics reminds her of the lullabies her mother used to soothe her growing up. Except that it’s not quite that because there’s a sultry look in her mom’s eyes and a quality to her voice that makes it different to the soft soothing voice her mother uses to sing to her. This is Marion Lavorre, The Ruby of the Sea, wooing her audience, and judging by the looks on the faces around her, she’s definitely succeeding.

Only one face isn’t turned towards the stage and Jester’s heart leaps to her throat at the realisation. In chancing a glance at the handsome captain, she notices that he’s watching her instead and no sooner has Jester fully turned her head to get a proper look than the captain snaps his attention back to the stage as if caught doing something he shouldn’t.

Jester can’t help but smile to herself and though she’s sure that it’ll only be a one-time thing, it seems that every time she chances a glance his way, he’s looking at her. She doesn’t know what she’s done to attract this amount of attention from him, but she’s not complaining. In fact, she’s thoroughly enjoying it.

It becomes most amazing when her mother glides past them, pausing briefly to interact with them as she does with every table, and the captain is still looking at Jester. Her mother seems to notice this too and ever so subtly, she meets Jester’s gaze with a smile and slightly raised eyebrows. Jester blushes deeply, suddenly really hopeful that the captain will turn his attention somewhere else until she can get her face under control again.

It goes like this through the first half of her mother’s performance and Jester becomes increasingly flustered. She’s not used to people noticing her, especially not patrons, and especially not patrons who also happen to be devastatingly handsome maybe-pirate captains. After years of being hidden away, being seen is a lot to process.

One of her mother’s assistants announces that she will be taking a fifteen-minute break before her second set of songs and the room immediately bursts into chatter. Most of the conversations that Jester can hear are between patrons discussing how much more beautiful the Ruby is compared to the stories told about her and how sweet her voice is. Some discuss the financial possibilities of spending the night with her. All seem to be focused on the performance they just saw and the promise of the performance still to come.

The captain is still looking at her, even as his halfling companion talks to him, and figuring that at this stage she has nothing to lose by actually talking to him, she takes note of what he’s drinking so that she can get him one.

“My usual and a pint of ale, Charlotte,” she tells the barkeep when she eventually makes her way to the front of the queue.

“Jess, I thought you were banned from performances because of what happened the last time,” Charlotte replies, even as she pours the drinks. “How the fuck did you manage to sneak in? And please tell me you’re not going to use this ale to chat up one of the patrons? If it comes out that I helped you do that, my livelihood is on the line.”

“Relax, Charlotte, I’ve got it under control.” She leans forward on the counter to whisper to her friend. “Anyway, it’s important. The handsome captain over there has been watching me all night. I’m just going to try and find out why. That is all.”

“Arrgh, Jester, I want to be so happy for you, and fuck me I am, but if the Landlord finds out, I had nothing to do with any of it, alright?” says Charlotte seriously. Then, face splitting into an encouraging grin, she adds, “Good luck, though!”

Drinks in hand, Jester makes her way to the table where the captain is still deep in conversation with the halfling. She makes sure to keep behind him, trying as far as possible to remain out of sight so that she can listen in a bit before making her move. If he is a pirate captain, it’s probably safer to get a feel for what he’s like as a person before engaging him in conversation.

When she’s finally near enough to the table to make out what they’re saying, she pauses, waiting and listening.

“I really thought Daylon would be here by now,” says the halfling, who Jester can now ascertain seems to be a woman. She has a shrill voice and is wearing an oddly painted mask that muffles her words slightly. “I mean, who organises a meeting at the Lavish Chateau without at least allowing themselves the treat of seeing the Ruby of the Sea perform? Isn’t she supposed to be the main attraction?”

“Ja, it is strange,” replies the captain in a distracted voice. He seems to be scanning the room searching for something.

 _Searching for **me** maybe,_ thinks Jester, her heart giving a strange leap at the thought.

“Are you okay, Caleb? You’ve been really distracted tonight.”

“I’m fine,” he says. Jester recognises his accent as Zemnian and her legs almost give out from under her as her brain puts together the information she has. She’s read of an infamous Zemnian pirate by the name of Caleb before. In fact, _The Crimes of Captain Widogast_ is one of her favourite books and part of the reason she finds pirates so exciting. It couldn’t be him, could it? Caleb wasn’t _that_ uncommon a name and sure, while Zemnian sailors were a distinct rarity, there was no way that it was _the_ Captain Widogast from the stories, was it?

“Oh, Captain Widogast, is it that tiefling girl?” asks the halfling, with a slightly teasing tone to her voice now. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been really distracted by her tonight.”

Fuck, it really was Caleb Widogast. Jester’s heart is thrumming and her pulse is so loud in her ears that she can barely focus on what’s being said. Captain Widogast and all of his crimes have spent the whole night staring at her and though part of her knows that pirates are nothing but glorified criminals, she can’t help the smile that creeps across her face.

“It’s not the tiefling girl.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. She’s really beautiful and I know that it’s been a long time for you. Distractions happen. You’re only human. You should at least talk to her and see if that helps anything.”

“Nott, please stop,” replies the captain, now giving his companion his full attention. “I will admit that she’s… _diverting_ , but make no mistake that the only reason I am here tonight is to talk with Daylon. Not to listen to overpriced whores sing or to get to know them. This is strictly business.”

Jester is so taken aback by his harsh words after her giddy happiness a moment ago, that she takes a step back, stumbling into one of the patrons and dropping both drinks loudly to the floor. The patron, of course, immediately begins mouthing off at her but she can’t hear a word he’s saying, because, at the noise, the captain turns around and is now looking at her with a mixture of horror and regret.

She knows that she’s fucked up and that she’s going to get into shit for all of this later, but right now she doesn’t really care. She immediately turns tail and runs upstairs, leaving behind both spilt drinks and a stunned pirate captain that she knows now is the infamous Caleb Widogast.

Her bedroom has always simultaneously been her biggest frustration and greatest comfort. She was forced to spend so much time in here growing up that she knows every last bit of it in excruciating detail, but at the same time, it’s also where her mother would sneak in every night to pull the covers tighter around her and press a kiss to her forehead. It was where Blud read her bedtime stories every night and scared the monsters out of the closet for her. It was where she had learned most of everything she knows. It was where she had met the Traveller and where he became her best friend.

Right now, with the flood of emotions rushing through her, it’s that same comfort. She throws herself onto the bed, pulling her soft pillow closer to hug it to her chest. The tears threaten to fall, but she refuses to let them. She won’t allow him the satisfaction. Besides, was she really expecting much better from a pirate?

It’s really not that he called her a whore. Most of the people she loved more than anything were courtesans or their assistants. She was more than happy to be considered one of them. No, it was the way he’d said it, the words ‘overpriced whores’ just dripping with disdain and condescension. Whether he was only there for the meeting or not, what kind of person arrives at a place like the Lavish Chateau to watch the world-famous Ruby of the Sea, with that level of pride and arrogance?

It taints her view of the entire evening. How can she feel like she did before knowing that that’s what he really thinks of her, her friends, her mother?

Furious, but exhausted from the emotional highs and lows of the day, Jester falls asleep and is woken up what feels like minutes later.

“Blud?” she asks, when her eyes adjust and she sees the Minotaur shaking her awake. He’s looking down at her with a pained and drawn expression. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“There’s not enough time to explain everything, but Captain Widogast was at the performance tonight. Apparently, he’s wanted urgently by the Empire and they received word that he would be at the Chateau tonight. About halfway through your mother’s second performance, they stormed in and all hell broke loose. Within a few minutes, there were several dead and despite it being their lot that started it all, it appeared that most of the pirates escaped in the chaos.”

“Oh my god, Blud, is my mom okay? Is she safe?”

“She is perfectly safe. And now, Miss Jester, you have to listen to me and do what I say. Your mother sent me up here to look for you to tell you to grab that adventure bag that you think she doesn’t know about and to sneak out of here the way you always do when you go off to the beach on your own at night. They’re going to have the building heavily guarded for a while in case there’s another sighting, and if you don’t leave right now, she doesn’t know when you’ll get another chance.”

“Wait, right now?” asks Jester, when she realises Blud is watching her expectantly and he nods. “I can’t, Blud, I have to say goodbye to her first.”

“Miss Jester, there’s no time. Besides, right now your mother is in her dressing room being interrogated by Empire soldiers and there’s no way to get to her. I’ve seen probably more than anyone else in this building what an immense burden it has been on you all these years, having to stay hidden and far from the knowledge of patrons, but right now the fact that no one knows you are here is your best chance at escaping. Please, Miss Jester, it has to be now. I know the circumstances are less than ideal, but hasn’t this been your dream for years?”

Jester scrambles off of her bed to throw her arms around Blud, revelling in the feeling of comfort and security she’s found in him for as long as she can remember.

“I just thought I’d have more time to say goodbye,” she says, unable to contain her tears anymore. He immediately begins wiping them away with his enormous thumbs.

“Oh my Jester, it’s not goodbye at all,” he says. “You’re going to go on a grand adventure while we wait for the dust to settle here and then once you’ve gathered a journal full of stories to tell us, you’ll come back and we’ll be amazed at the great things you’ve seen, alright?”

Jester nods and buries her face into his shoulder once more.

“Promise me you’ll look after her,” she says.

“I swear it.”

“And promise me you’ll look after _you_ too.” She hugs him tighter. “I can’t have anything bad happening to you.”

“I promise I’ll be as careful as I can be. You’d better look after you too, little miss. Try not to cause too much trouble out there in the big wide world.”

“Now you know I can’t promise that, Blud,” she laughs, wiping her eyes with one of the sleeves of her mother’s gown. “I hope my mom isn’t too attached to this dress, because it seems like it’s mine now.”

Blud chuckles, and grabs her adventure bag from under the bed, handing it to Jester. She pulls it onto her back and begins climbing out of the window onto the wooden framing of the Chateau, for the first time not feeling the thrill of leaving when she wasn’t supposed to, but rather a deep sorrowful regret and fear that she might never see these people again. That she will never see her mom again.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Jester looks up at Blud.

“Please tell my mom I love her and that I’ll be in touch with her as soon as I can.”

“Of course I will.”

Jester hesitates a moment more, looking up at the person that, apart from her mother, has had the most impact on her life and the tears start pouring again.

“I’m just going to miss you so much, Blud.”

“Not as much as I’ll miss you, Little Miss. Now get going before they see you hanging out of the window like this.”

Fighting to keep her emotions under control, at least until she’s far enough from the Chateau that it won’t matter, Jester scrambles down the side of the building the way she has dozens of times over the years and creeps stealthily through the shadows, carefully avoiding detection by any of the austere-looking Empire soldiers stationed around the building.

Once she feels she’s a safe enough distance, she breaks into a run, knowing that putting as much distance between her and the Chateau is vital. Once she feels that she’s far enough away that no one might be coming after her, she sinks to a nearby patch of grass and allows herself a few minutes to process the chaos of the past few hours of her life.

At first, she’s not entirely sure where to go. She could take a road that leads further inland, but that’s where these soldiers are from and she’s not sure she wants to be nearer to anywhere they might be. Instead, she looks in the opposite direction, towards the sea. The moonlight is dancing over the inky surface of the ocean making her horizon visible. That’s what she wants, she decides. She wants to go further than the furthest she’s ever been until she hits home again.

 And before she can change her mind, she’s making her way to the docks.

She didn’t realise how difficult chartering a ship would be until she started looking around the dock for a ship that might be able to take her. Most just look like lowly fishing vessels and while she’ll take whatever she can, she was kind of hoping for a slightly more regal-looking merchant ship or something.

That’s when she sees it. It’s painted deep forest green and its mast seems to tower nobly over the small patrol ship docked next to it. Jester tries not to let her jaw drop too much. She’s seen ships coming and going her whole life, but never has she seen one this magnificent and this close. As she nears it, she knows for certain that this is the ship she wants to sail on.

She briefly worries that there might not be anyone around to talk to at this time of night, but to her delight, she finds she’s in luck. A number of men are hoisting crates and barrels up the gangplank onto the deck of the ship, likely stocking up to leave early the next day. Overseeing them is a dark-skinned woman, sitting on the railing with one leg tucked against her chest and one leg dangling over the side, wearing the most gorgeous sailing gear Jester has ever seen. The bright cobalt blue coat she wears contrasts so beautifully with the deep brown leather of her hat and her boots that for a moment, Jester has to remind herself not to stare. It’s not like this is the first sailor she’s ever seen and she doesn’t want to make things weird.

“Hey there, Ma’am,” she says in a voice much deeper than the one Jester was imagining. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, uh, sorry for approaching you so late at night, but it’s kind of an emergency. Are you the Captain?”

“Nah, I’m the first mate”, she says, making her way down the gangplank to meet her. “The name’s Beauregard. Beau for short.”

“Nice to meet you, Beau. I’m Jester.” She plays nervously with the cuffs of her dress. “As I said, I’m really sorry to bother you so late at night, but I really need to get out of Nicodranas as soon as possible. Who could I speak to about chartering passage on your ship?”

“That depends,” replies Beau. “Chartering passage on a ship is not a cheap exercise. Are you able to cough up that kind of cash?”

“Is… is four hundred gold enough?” Jester asks.

“Holy shit, _four hundred?_ ” Beau coughs slightly. “I mean, fuck, yeah, sure. That ought to cover it. Come onboard with me. I’ll introduce you to the Captain.”

Jester feels her heart pounding as she climbs the gangplank and she’s not sure if she hates or loves the way the flat surface of the deck moves underneath her with the ebb and flow of the water.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Beau says, making her way to a small doorway on one side of the deck.

Jester stares straight up at the stars where she can see them between the sails, drinking in the saltiness of the air, the cool breeze against her skin, and the creaking sounds of the ship, if only to push down the other feelings that are starting to creep up again – the fear of leaving everyone and everything she knows, the pain of saying goodbye to Blud, the agony of not being able to say goodbye to her mother.

“Captain, this is Jester, the four hundred gold charter I was telling you about. Think we could offer her a comfortable journey?”

The man standing next to Beau is a tall half-orc. His skin is a few shades darker than the green of his ship and he, too, is dressed in fine clothes. As stressed and exhausted as Jester is, she can’t help but notice that he’s extremely handsome and the way his hair whips slightly in the breeze makes her mouth suddenly dry up in a way that has nothing to do with the ocean air.

“I’m sure we could sort something out,” he says in a deep drawl that only makes everything worse. “Nice to meet you, Jester. I’m Cap’n Fjord Tusktooth. Welcome aboard _The Tide’s Serpent_.”


End file.
